Traque
by Florinoir
Summary: Première fic à chapîtres que je termine! Que d'émotions! Un fugitif et son otage...41enfin, petit quand même
1. Default Chapter

Pseudo: Elle arrive... Ses pas claquent sur le carrelage... La chaise grince... L'ordinateur s'allume... Une page words s'ouvre, encore pure... Plus pour longtemps... Tremblez, bishos, **Florinoir** écrit...

Titre: Traque.

Genre: Encore une UA! yaoi, traque, OOC,...

Source: "Blanche Relena et les cinq pilotes"?

/Relena/Ouiiiiiiiiii!

/Heero/ Nan, c'est "Les multiples façons de mourrir", by Heero Yuy.

/Trowa/ ...!

/Quatre/ Non,Trowa, ce n'est pas "Le fun d'être muet", il s'agit de "Ma skizophrénie, vie de Quatre Raberba Winner!"

/Duo/ Z'êtes out of subject les mecs! C'est "Comment s'éclater parmis quatre coincés du cul", méthode de Duo Maxwell!

/Wufei/ Shazis! C'est "Justice et Honneur, Chang Wufei" !

/Flo,grosmaldecrâne/ Gundam Wing

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mais avouez que le reste n'a rien à voir avec la Sunrise and cie!

Notes: Cette fic m'est venue alors que je lisais un édito sur un site consacré à Quatre. Ca disait que la créatrice du site en avait marre des couples conventionnels, qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de trucs dessus. Bon, je suis pas tout à fait d'accord, perso, si une fic me plaît, je la lis quel que soit les couples, et puis je pense pas me lasser des classiques, après tout, si il y en a autant, c'est parce ça colle, nan? Bref, ça a fait tilt dans mon piti crâne et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas faire une fic avec Quatre en principal? Et puis, mes goûts étant ce qu'ils sont, j'ai pas pû m'empêcher de rajouter Heero! Un jour, je me renouvellerais... Donc, ben ça donne ça, quoi. Ah oui, par les personnages principaux et la situation, cette fic ressemble un peu à Fated guys de Misao Maxwell(que j'adore lire, soit dit en passant). Mais je n'ai pas copité! Lol!V'là!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

/Lâche le!

/Bougez-vous, j'vous dis! Ma parole, écartez vous ou je jure que je le crève! ECARTEZ VOUS!

/Yuy, fais pas le con! Aggrave pas ton cas!

/Ta gueule! Ca peut pas être pire! CASSEZ VOUS!

Les gardiens ne bougèrent pas, tendus, en cercle, leurs armes braqués sur le prisonnier en guenille et à la la tignasse brune qui plaquait contre lui le jeune directeur de la prison d'Aziloff, lui maintenant la lame d'un couteau sur la gorge. Un léger filet de sang s'écoulait d'une fine coupure sur l'arme et le cou pâle de l'otage qui ne bronchait pas.

Le gardien en chef tenta de parlementer.

/Yuy. Réflechis bien à ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici de cette façon. Relâche le directeur Winner avant de faire la pire connerie de ta vie.

Le prisonnier eut un rire hystérique, dément.

/Me baratine pas, Chang! C'est ma dernière chance, et je la laisserais pas filer! Ordonne à tous ces connards de VIRER DE DEVANT L'ENTREE!

/Yuy, personne ne bougera.

/Ah ouais!

Il se tourna vers un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années qui observait la scène, maintenus par ses deux gardes du corps. Il semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.

L'homme en haillons eut un sourire effrayant et sussura:

/Dis adieu à ton héritier, papa Winner!

Il appuya un peu plus la lame du couteau contre la gorge de l'otage qui ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

/NON! ARRETEZ! Wufei, je t'en supplie, laisse le passer!

Wufei hésita un moment puis serra les poings et céda devant la voix brisée et le visage désespéré du père Winner.

/Père! Ne vous occupez pas de moi! Ah!

/La ferme gamin, c'est pas un jeu!

/Père! Continua Quatre en ignorant son ravisseur, Je vous en prie, cet homme est dangeureux!

/Quatre... Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas te perdre... Wufei...

/Bien. ECARTEZ VOUS! NE TENTEZ RIEN! LAISSEZ LES PASSER!

Les gardiens s'écartèrent en baissant leurs armes, toujours sur le qui-vive, enrageant de ne rien pouvoir faire. Le prisonnier, gardant toujours collé à lui son otage, s'avança vers la porte. Il passa à côté du gardien en chef, ressérant sa prise sur le blond.

Le jeune Chinois planta ses onix bouillantes de râge dans le regard voilé et fou du prisonnier.

/Yuy. Je te traquerais, et à ta plus petite erreur, tu es cuit! Si Quatre Winner venait à mourrir, je t'étriperais de mes propres mains!

L'autre éclata de rire et sortit de l'enceinte de la prison.

/RESTEZ A L'INTERIEUR! QUE JE VOIS LA PLUS PETITE OMBRE NOUS SUIVRE ET LE GOSSE Y PASSE,C'EST CLAIR!

/Faites ce qu'il vous dit... gronda Wufei, furieux d'être aussi impuissant.

/Braves petits, ricana le brun hirsute, ta voiture.

/Je ne vous aiderais pas! Siffla Quatre.

L'autre accentua la pression de la lame.

/Ta. Voiture.

Le blond fut tenté de refuser encore. Puis il sut que ça ne servirait pas à grand chose et grogna à contrecoeur:

/La décapotable bleue au bout, les clés sont dans ma poche arrière droite.

Il sentit les mains de son agresseur fouiller fébrilement tout en les faisant reculer vers le véhicule. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé les clés, il ouvrit les portières et fit grimper le blond. Quand le jeune directeur fut installé, il l'assoma avant de prendre la place du conducteur et démarrer en trombe.

Sitôt le véhicule sortit du parking, Wufei hurla à ses hommes de lancer la poursuite.

Et dans la soirée, tout les postes de télévisions et toutes les radios diffusaient que _"le dangeureux et mentalement instable Heero Yuy, auteur du double meurte de ses parents adoptifs, les philantropes et aimés Treize et Une Kushrénada il y a de cela cinq ans et purgeant une peine de perpétuité dans la célèbre prison fédérale d'Aziloff s'était évadé lors d'une inspection des directeurs père et fils Winner en prennant comme otage le jeune héritier... Nous recommendons la plus grande vigilence à la population...Tout renseignements ou témoignages utiles sont requis... Numero vert..."

* * *

_

Quatre reprit conscience dans un grognement et voulut lever une main pour tater son crâne douloureux. Il s'en trouva empêché par le lien rêche qui attachaient ses poignets ensembles derrière son dos. Il cligna des paupières et sentit alors le tissu le baillonant. En baissant la tête, il put apercevoir ses chevilles entourées de plusieurs tours de chatterton de part et d'autre d'une poutre de métal.

Il fit circuler son regard autour de lui et vit qu'il était allongé à même le sol de ce qui semblait être une usine désafectée. Impossible de bouger les jambes. Il ne pouvait que légèrement remuer et son baillon étouffait toutes ses plaintes.

Le blond découragé, cessa de se débattre en vain et se maudit encore une fois. Quel incapable il avait été!

_**Flach-back:**_

Quatre Raberba Winner jeta un oeil dans le rétroviseur. Il avait arrâché à son père la permission de conduire sa toute nouvelle voiture à grand peine et celui-ci avait tenu à l'accompagner.

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme se retrouvait avec son père à l'arrière et deux gardes du corps, un sur le siège passager et l'autre à côté du Winner segnior.

Et dire qu'il pensait que son acceptation presque sans rechigner de venir avec lui faire la visite hebdomadaire du pénitencier suffirait à ce que l'imposant quadragénaire le laisse profiter de son bolide seul!

/Mon fils, arrête de soupirer ainsi, je te prie. Tu semble un enfant capricieux.

/Père... Le fait que vous me chaperoniez ainsi me fait déjà passer pour un enfant... Cela fait trois ans et demi que j'ai obtenu le permis, je vous le rappele... Vous auriez pu profiter de la limousine!

/Maître Quatre, intervint l'immense armoire à glace brune et bronzée à côté de lui, votre père veille ainsi sur votre sécurité, il ne remet en aucun cas vos capacités de conducteur en doute...

/Rachid, que pourrait-il m'arriver? Je suis assez grand pour me défendre seul...

/Nous n'en doutons pas, mais vous ne pouvez nous blâmer de veiller sur vous...

Le jeune homme soupira. Avec son père et Rachid contre lui, il ne gagnerais jamais la partie.

Tout excellent et redoutable diplomate qu'il soit, jamais il ne réussirait à surpasser son père. "On n'apprend pas aux vieux singes à faire la grimace", se dit-il avec philosophie.

Le bolide fila sur l'asphalte brûlante en direction de l'immense bâtiment gris et ocre entouré de clôtures épaisses et de miradors qui tremblotait légèrement dans la chaleur que dégageait le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel.

* * *

Chang Wufei, jeune homme Chinois au beau visage sévère recemment promu chef des gardes dans la prison d'Aziloff faisait les cents pas devant un homme châtain au garde à vous devant lui.

/Barton, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser sortir aujourd'hui! Si il est en isolement ce n'est pas pour rien! De plus, après ce que vous venez de m'apprendre...

Il fit brusquement volte-face et planta de profonds yeux noirs furieux dans le regard émeraude du gardien impassible.

/Et vous pouvez m'expliquer _comment_ est ce qu'on a pu laisser un homme au cachot pendant _cinq_ mois sans _aucunes_ sorties, bon Dieu!

Une fugitive lueur passa dans le regard du châtain à la longue mèche avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix neutre.

/L'ancien gardien en chef en avait décidé ainsi, monsieur.

/Maxwell... Duo, c'est bien ça? On ne m'a pas dit énormément de bien de ce type... Violent, n'hésitant pas à insulter ou frapper les prisonniers...

Le garde ne dit rien mais Wufei vit à son attitude qu'il ne portait pas dans son coeur ce Maxwell.

/Monsieur, il faut que Yuy sorte, ne serait ce qu'un moment. Il est au bord de la rupture.

/Je veux bien vous croire, d'autant plus que j'ai lu dans son dossier qu'il est atteint de claustrophobie... Mais le directeur vient aujourd'hui, et s'il devait arriver quelque chose...

Le Chinois fit quelques pas dans le bureau et releva les yeux vers le châtain qui n'avait pas bougé.

/C'est d'accord, Trowa. Mais je veux qu'il y ait une surveillance attentive! Comprit!

Le jeune gardien hôcha la tête et sourit imperceptiblement en sortant de la pièce.

Il avait senti dès le départ que Chang Wufei était quelqu'un de juste.

Il tourna un couloir et son expression se durçit alors qu'il vit Duo Maxwell flanqué de ses toutous, Zecks Merquize, Howard et Hilde Shbreicker.

/Tiens, tiens, regardez qui arrive... Barton le vendu...

Maxwell se rapprocha d'une démarche féline de Trowa.

Duo Maxwell, jeune homme de vingts-deux ans, presque androgyne à la beauté envoûtante avec sa longue chevelure aux reflets cuivrés tressée et ses yeux améthystes uniques, était devenu gardien en chef d'Aziloff à l'âge de dix-neuf ans. Il y avait lui-même fait un petit séjour dans son adolescence, une sombre histoire liée à l'armée, selon les rumeurs. Libéré pour bonne conduite, il avait été remarqué par le directeur Winner segnior qui l'avait embauché malgrès son casier.

L'homme savait charmer par ses manières et semblait au premier abord charmant, drôle et sympathique. Mais sous la svelte silhouette et les sourires se cachait en fait un être calculateur, violent et fort.

Maxwell était très dangeureux.

/Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence dans nos quartiers de surveillance?

/C'est ton quartier et celui de Merquize, Maxwell, pas celui de Shbreicker et Howards, que je sâche, cingla Trowa.

Le natté se contenta d'un sourire ironique. Le gardien aux yeux verts ravala une brusque envie de le lui faire avaler et continua:

/J'ai besoin de surveillance pour Yuy. Il sort un moment.

/Pendant la visite du directeur... Ce Chang n'a peur de rien..., ricana Duo.

Son sourire s'élargit et prit une expression sadique alors qu'il rajouta:

/Je t'accompagne faire prendre l'air à notre petit oiseau en cage... Zecks, tu t'amènes, après cinq mois passé dans l'obscurité, sûr que la bête va être intenable...

Il éclata d'un rire cristallin et se dirigea vers le sous-sol suivi du grand gardien blond et un temps plus tard, de Trowa.

* * *

Des pas. On approche.

La silhouette recroquevillé poussa un gémissement plaintif et se rencogna au fond de la petite cellule sombre.

La lourde porte grinça et s'ouvrit brutalement, éclairant l'être prostré et crasseux qui se protégeait les yeux avec les mains.

/Debout Yuy, ta punition est terminée.

Le prisonnier ne bougea pas.

Zecks Merquize gromella et allait pour l'empoigner et le traîner quand il fut stoppé par Trowa.

/Je vais le faire. Vous l'avez déjà assez amoché comme ça.

Le grand blond jeta un oeil vers Duo qui lui fit un petit geste nonchalant lui signifiant de laisser courrir.

Ils laissèrent le châtain à la mèche s'approcher doucement de la créature et l'aider à se redresser.

S'assurant de ne pas se faire entendre des deux autres gardiens, Trowa murmura:

/C'est fini Heero, tu vas pouvoir sortir et on ne te remettra pas ici après.

Le prisonnier hocha la tête et le suivi à l'extèrieur de la cellule d'isolement. Les trois hommes en uniforme lui mirent des menottes aux mains et après une inspection de l'état déplorable de l'homme qui arrivait à peine à marcher, jugèrent inutile d'entraver ses chevilles.

/Allez Yuy, on va prendre l'air.

Entourant le prisonnier, ils se dirigèrent vers la cour.

* * *

On vint annoncer à Wufei l'arrivée des directeurs. Le Chinois lissa sa tenue et alla à la rencontre des visiteurs.

Quatres hommes l'attendaient devant l'entrée, entouré de deux gardiens.

/Otto, Romfeller, vous pouvez disposer. Bienvenue, messieurs.

/Bonjour Wufei!

Le Chinois ne put empêcher un sourire venir ourler ses fines lèvres au salut enjoué du fils Winner. Quatre était un jeune homme blond de vingts ans, au visage d'ange et à la silhouette élancée mise en valeur par un jean blanc et une chemise bleue ciel aux manches retoussées. Nul ne pouvait se vanter de résister aux grands yeux outremers du garçon.

Le père évoquait la fermeté avec son imposante carrure, son visage taillé à la serpe et son implacable et droit regard brun. Le fils semblait doux, mais Wufei savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade.

Le blond pouvait se montrer d'uneopiniâtreté à toute épreuve.

/Bonjour Quatre. Comment va Dorothy?

/A merveille! Toujours aussi survoltée!

/Je vois...

/Allons Wufei, elle t'as donc tant traumatisé que ça!

/Sans commentaires, éluda le Chinois avec une grimace significative, monsieur Winner, ravi de vous revoir, ajouta-t-il en serrant la main au directeur châtain.

/Wufei. Alors, bien adapté?

/Tout vas bien. Rachid, Ali.

Les deux gardes du corps eurent un hochement de tête et tous entamèrent la visite hébdomadaire.

Ils commencèrent par la cour.

* * *

La cour était carrée, entourée de miradors et contenait un large terrain de terre battue au centre où quelques détenus faisaient une partie de foot et un endroit abrité avec quelques bancs où l'on voyait des hommes fumer et discuter. En bordure du terrain, un chemin légèrement ombragé où trois gardiens faisaient marcher un prisonnier voûté.

Quatre, intrigué par la posture et l'état de l'homme se rapprocha discrètement alors que Wufei discutait avec les autres.

* * *

Partir. Il devait partir! Trowa lui avait dit qu'on en le renfermerais pas mais il savait que c'était faux! Et il ne voulait pas! Il ne voulait plus! Dans le noir, les souvenirs revenaient! Dans le noir on souffrait plus! Il fallait qu'il fuit! Par n'importe quel moyen! FUIR!

Tout se passa très vite.

Soudain, le prisonnier poussa brusquement Trowa Barton et se rua sur Duo Maxwell, qui, surprit par la soudaine rapidité de la loque, ne put éviter ni l'assault, ni le vol de son arme fétiche, un poignard qu'il gardait dans sa manche.

Et avant que Zecks ait pu dégainer et les sentinelles des miradors tirer, le détenu avait empoigné la personne la plus proche de lui et s'en servait comme bouclier, la lame du couteau contre sa gorge.

/BAISSEZ VOS FLINGUES ET LAISSEZ MOI PARTIR OU JE LE TUE!

_**Fin flash-back.**_

Quatre se maudissait de ne rien avoir pu faire quand l'autre l'avait saisi. Bon sang, ce type semblait près à tomber en miette, juste avant son coup d'éclat!

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées râgeuses par des pas rapides et irréguliers se rapprochant de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit le prisonnier poser un sac et se pencher sur lui avec une gourde.

/Je vais enlever ton baillon. Pas la peine de crier, personne t'entendra! Et essaie pas de mordre!

Il ôta le chiffon de la bouche de Quatre et lui tendit la gourde de façon à ce qu'il puisse boire sans pour autant lui détacher les mains.

Une fois son gosier réhydraté, le blond essaya de planter ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre à travers sa tignasse.

/Vous ne vous en sortirez pas, vous avez été stupide de faire cela.

Le prisonnier ne répondit rien et s'affaira près du sac. Quatre inspira imperceptiblement. Les mains du fuyard étaient agitées par un tremblement discontinue et l'homme semblait assez instable...

Il l'avait reconnu. Il s'agissait d'Heero Yuy, emprisonné depuis cinq ans à Aziloff. Il y était arrivé alors qu'il était mineur, et avait été directement enfermé dans le quartier réservé aux dangeureux criminels majeurs.

Ca avait fait la une des journaux. Treize et Une Kushrénada étaient un couple aimant et aimés, dispensant leur immense richesse dans des oeuvres de charités. Ils avaient adopté un jeune garçon parmis les plus sauvages d'un établissement en ruine et l'avaient élevé au même titre que leur fille et héritière, Maremarya.

Trois ans après son arrivé dans la maison Kushrénada, le garçon âgé de quatorze ans fut retrouvé dans la cuisine, debout devant les corps de ses tuteurs, pieds nus, hagard et en sang par la jeune fille de onze ans. Il tenait encore une hache dans la main.

Le garçon avait de suite avoué son crime et une expertise psychiatrique l'avait jugé mentalement instable. Jamais il ne voulu expliquer le mobile de son acte.

L'affection que la population portait aux défunts et à la survivante orpheline était telle qu'il n'y eu aucunes polémiques sur l'adolescent.

Jugé à l'unanimité comme un monstre, on l'enferma après à peine deux jours de procès.

Quatre se retrouvait l'otage d'un psychopathe.

TBC...

* * *

Pour ceux qui se demanderait comment Duo a pu faire un séjour à Aziloff alors qu'il était adolescent, je précise que ce centre pénitnecier est immense et qu'il contient un endroit pour les mineurs et un autre pour les femmes. Mais la partie adulte reste la plus grande, et est un peu à l'écart. Et j'ai fait le gardiennage mixte, vive la parité! Même si je ne pense pas que ça existe en vrai, et on comprend pourquoi...

Et un autre début... Je suis irrécupérable...

/Heero/ T'en as pas marre, de me faire un passé de merde!

Nan, pourquoi?

/Heero/ Beuheu...

désolée pour les fautes, un jour, je serais une pro en orthographe! Et pis, ben, commentaires plus que bienvenus!


	2. En fuite

Pseudo: Mwéhéhéhé!

/Quatre/ Florinoir... Allah, aie pitié!

Titre: Traque

Genre: Traque, UA, OOC...

Source: /Lady Une/ "Lunette et confiance en soi!"

/Treize/ "Aristocrate, rose et guerre"

/Otto/ " Apparaître une minute dans une serie avant de crever: le malheur des soldats d'Oz!"

/Sally/ "Crise des urgentistes!"

/Flo, très fatiguée/ Gundam Wing, merdeuh!

Disclamer: Ben les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais l'univers et certains caractères, ouais!

Notes: RARs... Fin du chapître! Et je tiens à m'excuser: Fated guys, c'est de **Misao Girl**! Merci à Vivichan winner de me l'avoir rappelé, et encore pardon!

* * *

_-_ Oui... Bon sang ils ne peuvent pas avoir disparu comme ça! Oui... Vous avez plutôt intêret!

Wufei raccrocha violemment et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Qu'il détestait les situations de crises!

Deux jours que Yuy était en cavale, et toujours aucunes nouvelles de Quatre...

* * *

Le blond mordit dans une pomme et mastiqua lentement. Il avait les mains un peu plus libres, mais restait toujours les chevilles liées à quelque chose. Ils étaient cette fois dans une cabane, un ancien repère de gardes-chasse. Ils y étaient venu en pick-up.

Sa décapotable toute neuve avait terminée dans un marécage, un jour plus tôt.

Il jeta un furtif coup d'oeil en face de lui. L'autre mangeait un morceau de pain.

Son aggresseur ne parlait pratiquement pas, sauf pour donner de brefs ordres. Quatre ne l'avait encore pas vu dormir. Il était toujours vétu de ses guenilles et gardait en permanence la tête baissée.

Il ressemblait vraiment à un animal aux abois.

Normal pour un prisonnier en fuite et avec un otage aussi important que lui...

_-_ Vous trouvez intelligent d'avoir kidnappé l'un des directeurs de la prison de laquelle vous avez fui?

L'autre releva légèrement la tête et après quelques instant, répondit:

_-_ J'savais pas. Me suis protégé avec la première personne que j'ai vu. Après, j't'ai reconnu. Juste après. Pour le coup, c'tait une aubaine. Et j'ai profité. Ouais.

Le blond soupira.

_-_ Vous ne fuirez pas indéfiniment. Et que comptez vous faire de moi?

Le brun s'agita encore plus et son léger tremblement s'accrût un peu.

_-_ J'voulais sortir. J'ai pas réfléchi à après. J'voulais sortir, ouais, juste sortir!

Il se leva soudainement et marmonna en arpentant la pièce et en se triturant les doigts.

_-_ Voulais sortir, ouais, sortir. Y reviennent dans l'noir, ouais. Y r'viennent et pis il parlent ils parlent et pis vous hurlez et pis vous vous faites mal en espérant qu'ils partent mais y restent. Ouais! Et pis après les autres y font rentrer la lumière et pis ils tapent et y vous laisse. Et ceux qu'étaient parti pendant ce temps y reviennent... Sortir, voulais sortir...

Il tomba à genoux devant Quatre, qui avait assisté, incrédule et légèrement effrayé au manège.

_-_ J'voulais plus êt' dans le noir. Et t'étais là, ouais, alors... Pas fait exprés! Pas fait exprès...

Le prisonnier leva légèrement la tête et Quatre aperçut ses yeux pour la première fois. Ils étaient magnifiques, un peu étirés, bordés de long cils noirs et d'une teinte bleue marine assez inhabituelle. Et ils reflétaient en ce moment une telle envie d'être comprit que le blond ne put rétorquer comme il le voulait. Puis Heero Yuy sursauta et se releva brusquement. Il sortit du cabanon en marmonant et se tenant la tempe droite...

Le jeune directeur se relâcha. Il était sidéré. Il... Il ne s'attendait pas à... A quoi!

Le blond secoua violemment la tête. Ce type était dérangé. Dé-ran-gé! Il était directeur d'un centre pénitencier, il se devait de faire face à ce genre de situation sans se destabiliser! Ce qui importait, c'était d'empêcher le fugitif de faire des dégats, de trouver un moyen d'orienter les recherches vers eux et accessoirement, de rester en vie.

... La dernière chose à faire était... De s'appitoyer sur le prisonnier...

* * *

_-_ Je veux des barrages sur toutes les routes de l'état! Des équipes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre! Yuy est dangeureux! On doit impérativement le retrouver!

Wufei raccrocha et se tourna vers les trois gardiens qui se tenaient au garde à vous devant son bureau.

_-_ Bien! Il est temps pour vous de vous justifier!

_-_ Yuy nous a surprit, nous ne pensions pas qu'il pouvait avoir la force de faire ça.

_-_ Un prisonnier de sa sorte doit avoir les poignets ET les chevilles entravées! Vous avez manqué aux plus élémentaires règles de sécurité! Je devrais vous renvoyer!

_-_ Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, Yuy avait passé cinq mois dans une cellule sombre sans en sortir... Nous n'agissions que comme des humains digne de ce nom...

A côté de Duo Maxwell, Trowa serra les dents. Cet individu et ses manières de serpent! Il lui sauvait la mise aussi, mais faire croire qu'il se souciait de la santé de Yuy... S'il s'en souciait, ce n'était certainement pas pour le bien-être du prisonnier!

Mais les paroles du gardien natté avaient portées ses fruits. Le chef Chang sembla se reprendre un peu et c'est d'une voix plus posée qu'il répondit:

_-_ Je peux comprendre cela Maxwell. J'aurais fermé les yeux sur ce genre d'entorse au réglement en temps normal. Mais là... Bon sang! Comment un centre pénitencier de la taile et de l'importance du nôtre a-t-il pu laisser arriver ça!

_-_ Tous les moyens sont mis en oeuvre pour les retrouver. On l'aura et on récupérera le directeur Winner vivant.

_-_ Espérons le...

* * *

_-_ Nous n'allons pas rester cachés au fond des bois éternellement! La nourriture s'épuise!

L'autre, accroupi contre le mur, ne répondit rien et continua à mastiquer le dernier quignon de pain qui leur restait, limite amorphe. Quatre retint un soupir exaspéré. Heero Yuy était un personnage lunatique. En ce moment il semblait apathique, mais il pouvait passer à la seconde suivante à un état d'agitation extrème. C'était assez perturbant... Et inquiétant... Le blond aurai presque préféré que le fugitif soit un criminel de sang-froid, il aurai alors su un peu mieux prévoir les pensées de son ravisseur! Mais il avait affaire à un ... gamin avec une araignée au plafond! Oui, c'était tout à fait l'impression qu'il lui donnait! Vraiment TRES perturbant! Alors, Quatre oubliait presque qu'il avait assassiné un couple innocent, oubliait presque qu'il l'avait enlevé... Non. Avec son corps recroquevillé, ses vétements en lambeaux, sa peau sale et bléssée, sa tignasse lui masquant le visage, le fugitif ressemblait à un enfant sauvage tout juste trouvé par des humains... Et puis sa façon de parler! Parfois, il faisait des phrases intelligibles et la plupart du temps, s'exprimait comme un homme îvre ou un gamin. Il lui rappelait ce film, se passant dans la prison d'Alcatraz, avec ce prisonnier interprété par Kevin Bacon...

En ayant assez d'être ignoré par ce drôle d'individu, le blond grommela:

_- _... De toute façon, si nous allions en ville, ce que nous serons tôt ou tard, contrains de faire, vous ne passerez jamais inaperçu avec votre all...

Le blond se tut aussitôt. Mais trop tard. Le fugitif se leva, se planta devant la vieille glace miraculeusement intacte de l'antique salle d'eau et tritura ses longues et épaisses mèches brunes emmélées. Puuis il observa ses guenilles. Il tourna vers le blond un regard incertain.

_-_ Faut qu'j'm'arrange...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et commença à faire les cent pas entre le salon et la salle de bain en marmonnant et tirant sur sa tignasse nerveusement.

_-_ Faut s'changer, ouais, faut s'changer, faut trouver d'nouvelles fringues, ouais, et puis faut s'rendre présentable, ouais!

Il alla rapidement vers Quatre, qui eut un mouvement de recul, et s'agenouilla devant lui de cette façon empressée, enfantine.

_-_ Faut trouver des vétements! J'te laisse tout seul... Mais tu cries pas, hein, ça sert à rien, ouais!

Et après un dernier regard d'avertissement, le fugitif sortit en coup de vent, laissant le blond seul et se couvrant de malédictions pour sa stupide grande gueule...

Le blond avait de nouveau tenté de se défaire de ses liens sans autres effets que se blesser et s'épuiser en vain et somnollait depuis quelques minutes quand un son le réveilla. Un bruit de moteur assez lointain qui semblait... se rapprocher du repère!

Quatre se redressa aussi vite que le lui permattaient ses liens et tendit l'oreille. C'était bien une voiture! Voyant sa planche de salut, il se mit à hurler à l'aide.

* * *

_-_ Depuis la décapotable du fils Winner, aucunes traces! C'est IMPOSSIBLE! Yuy est un DINGUE! Et il a 19 ANS, BORDEL!Comment est-ce qu'un GAMIN sans AUCUNS antécédants d'évasion peut-il nous FILER ENTRE LES DOIGTS?

Wufei frappa violemment du poings sur la table de son bureau, achevant de terroriser les enquéteurs.

L'un d'entre eux, un peu plus brave - ou suicidaire- que les autres, osa essayer de se justifier. Tentant de faire abstraction des fusils à pompes qu'étaient devenus les onix du Chinois, il argua:

_-_ Monsieur, sauf votre respect, la prison est assez éloignée d'un grand pôle de civilisation... Et les paysages alentours sont jonchés de petits hameaux assez pittoresques... Il est assez facile de disparaître dans les bois ou...

_-_ JE SAIS!

WUfei inspira profondement et rétorqua plus posément:

_-_ Je me rend compte de tout cela. Mais c'est impossible que Yuy puisse rester à couvert tout le temps! Il doit nourrir son otage et lui-même! Je suis certain que Quatre Winner est en vie. On aurai retrouvé son corps dans le marécage, en même temps que la voiture, c'était l'endroit idéal! Sans ce vieux fermier et sa vache enlisée, nous n'aurions jamais eu la décapotable! Selon son profil, Yuy ne tue pas de sang-froid.

_-_ Nous le savons, monsieur. Nous ne perdons pas espoir de le coincer. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours...

Derrière la porte, Duo Maxwell sourit et partit silencieusement vers ses quartiers en chantonnant. Oui, ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'on ne retrouve le fugitif et son otage. Et lorsque Yuy sera de retour dans la prison... L'homme aux yeux améthystes rit doucement, un son cristallin, beau.

Lorsque son petit oisillon qui n'aurai jamais du quitter sa cage reviendrai parmis eux... Il se ferai un plaisir de le détruire encore... et encore...

* * *

_-_ AU SECOUR! PAR ICI! AU SECOUUUUUUUUR!

Entendant le bruit du moteur se rapprocher, Quatre redoubla d'ardeur.

_-_ A L'AIDE! JE SUIS PRISONNIER! AIDEZ MOI!

Ce n'était définitivement pas le bruit du vieux pick-up avec lequel ils étaient arrivés ici! Et il était maintenant bien audible!

Continuant ses appels désespérés, il fut fou de joie en voyant par la fenêtre encombrée de végétation, un éclair jaunâtre métallique. Sans doute un habitant des petits villages alentours connaissant l'existance de cet endroit perdu! Il allai être libre!

_-_ DANS LA CABANE! JE SUIS DANS LA CABANE!

Il se tortilla pour suivre le plus longtemps possible le trajet du véhicule, puis l'entendit s'arrêter.

Il entendit une portière grincer en s'ouvrant puis se refermant et des pas précipités dans la brousaille entourant le repaire. La porte du cabanon s'ouvrit et un jeune homme fin en jean, tee-shirt et basket portant un chapeau de cow-boy vint se précipiter à ses pieds... Pour le bailloner.

Quatre écarquilla les yeux avec un mélange d'effroi et d'intense déception en voyant le regard marine affolé et furieux de son ravisseur.

_-_ J't'avais dit d'pas crier!

Le blond crispa les paupières et se laissa aller à terre. Mais quel abruti il avait été! L'autre enleva la main de devant la bouche du jeune directeur et arpenta la pièce en marmonnant et se triturant les mains:

_-_ Fallait pas crier, pas crier! Sert à rien, ouais, sert à rien...

Quatre n'entendit pas le reste des marmonnements incohérant du jeune homme. Il resta étendu sur le sol du cabanon, les yeux fermés, à bout de nerfs...

* * *

Le conducteur jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux à son passager. Ses doigts tremblaient sur le volant, et ce n'était pas uniquement du aux cahots de la route de terre. Il se mordait convulsivement la lèvre inférieure. Le blond était inconscient, sa tête reposant sur le côté de la portière. Ils allaient tenter d'aller dans un des petits villages des environs.

Pour manger. Bien manger. Heero se souvenait de la dernière chose de bonne, très bonne qu'il avait mangé. Des pancakes. Avec du sirop d'érable! Plein de sirop d'érable! Il pouvait en boire à la bouteille, comme ça, sans rien! Et Maremarya qui le regardait faire avec de grands yeux... Il avait vu les petits enfants de la ferme où il avait prit ses nouveaux habits en dévorer. Lui aussi il voulait!

Et pour dormir! Dormir dans un vrai lit! Bien moëlleux! Dans une chambre avec une fenêtre qu'on pouvait ouvrir!

Il était vraiment impatient mais... Il regarda à nouveau briévement son otage et retint un marmonnement nerveux.

Fallait pas tout le temps parler tout seul comme ça.

Si il s'echappait? Si il criait et qu'il attirait des gens? Si il le faisait renvoyer dans la cellule?

Il voulait pas. Non! Pas retourner là-bas, avec le noir tout autour, les fantômes et... les gardien... Le gardien... Celui au couteau. Ce couteau qu'il avait laissé dans la décapotable. Ce couteau que Le gardien faisait tournoyer devant ses yeux en souriant... En parlant...

Une de ses mains quitta le volant pour se perdre sous le chapeau. Il tritura sa chevelure un moment.

Pas penser à... à ça. Sinon...

Penser aux pancakes, au sirop d'érable et à la chambre!

Ils arrivèrent en vue d'un hameau.

* * *

Un amas de petites maisons en bois, un sol en terre battu. Quelques gamins apathiques remuant la terre de leurs pieds nus. Le blond détourna le regard de la fenêtre sale et touilla ses oeufs aux plats. Ils étaient dans le "restaurant d'un _bed and breakfeast_ décrépi tenu par une femme acariâtre et son vieux mari sourd comme un pot. Pas de télévision, et une radio diffusant des vieux airs de countries sans interruptions.

Quatre eut un sourire amer. Pas ici qu'il allait pouvoir trouver de l'aide. Il pourrai hurler à l'aide que tout le monde le prendrait pour un illuminé ou un plaisantin.

Il s'était réveillé alors que la camionette s'arrêtait dans la cour devant l'"hôtel". Le fugitif l'avait fait descendre en premier et l'avait conduit dans le bar/restaurant/réception du lieu. La bonne femme les avaient toisés, avait reniflé avec mépris et avait tendu une clé après que Heero Yuy lui ait donné l'argent nécessaire. Le blond avait été furieux de comprendre que: 1/ la vieille peau les avaient pris pour un couple et 2/ que Heero s'était servi de _son_ portefeuille pour payer. Bon, pas qu'il s'en doutait pas, mais...

Ils étaient montés à l'étage où se trouvait les trois chambres de l'établissement et étaient entrés dans leur chambre. Des murs à la chaux, un grand lit deux places, un meuble en vieux bois et une porte menant dans une petite salle de bain. Une grande fenêtre à peu près propre. Le jeune directeur avait grimacé devant la vétusté de l'endroit, étant habitué à un confort certain.

Quand il avait tourné la tête vers le fugitif, il l'avait vu les yeux écarquillés et un grand sourire émerveillé aux lèvres. Il l'avait observé plus attentivement. Son ravisseur s'était coupé les cheveux. Il avait toujours son chapeau sur le crâne, mais un peu relevé. On pouvait voir les mèches inégales retomber sur son front. Il avait du s'en occuper lui-même. Il flottait un peu dans ses vétements mais ça ne lui allait pas si mal. Il ne faisait pas vraiment ses dix-neuf ans, mais c'était sûrement du à cette expression qu'il affichait.

Il devait avoir eu la même lorsqu'à neuf ans, son père l'avait emmené dans un parc d'attraction.

C'était... attendrissant.

La troisième des nombreuses choses qui faisait que Quatre était de mauvaise humeur; il avait trouvé son kidnappeur, un assassin, _adorable_.

Il planta râgeusement sa fourchette dans ses oeufs en charpie et fixa d'un air mauvais le brun qui s'empiffrait joyeusement de pancakes.

Il mettait trois tonnes de sirop d'érable dessus et ça dégoulinait de partout.

Ecoeurant, comment il pouvait manger autant de sucre?

Il le vit finir ses crèpes et... porter l'assiette à ses lèvres pour laper goulument la mare de sirop.

Erk.

Quatre eut envi d'être désagréable. Ses faux-espoirs dans la cabane, le fait qu'il ne puisse demander de l'aide aux bouseux du coin, qu'il soit en permanance menacé parle cran d'arrêtque Rashid avait oublié dans sa décapotable et dont l'autre s'était emparé, les insinuations de la chose à la réception... Qu'il ait trouvé l'autre... Mignon...

Marre.

_-_C'est dégoutant! Vous ne savez même pas vous tenir à table. Vous êtes un monstre sans manière.

Il observa son ravisseur, voulant voir l'impact de ses paroles.

... Et se sentit tout aussitôt très mal à l'aise, honteux.

L'autre avait stoppé sa dégustation et le regardait d'un air... Triste... Blessé.

Le fugitif baissa la tête, reposa son assiette sur la table, se leva et lui prit le bras sans plus le regarder pour les conduire dans la chambre.

* * *

Quatre s'excrimait depuis ce qui lui semblait des heure sur ses liens quand il sentit que la corde cédait. Prennant garde à ne pas réveiller le prisonnier de l'autre côté du lit, il se tortilla un moment et retint avec peine un cri de joie quand l'une de ses mains se libéra!

C'était une chance inespèrée!

_**Flash-back:**_

Ils étaient monté dans la chambre. Le brun gardait le couteau dans une poche du jean et Quatre ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

Et il ne se sentait pas très fier de lui...

L'autre ne le regardait toujours pas. Mais toute la joie qu'il affichait auparavant avait disparu. Il attacha machinalement le blond à un côté du lit se coucha en lui tournant le dos à l'autre extrémité.

Quatre avait retenu à grand peine son idée complètement stupide de lui présenter des excuses et toutes ces actions s'étaient passées en silence.

Deux heures plus tard selon le réveil poussièreux sur la table de nuit, le brun semblait dormir.

C'était la première fois que son ravisseur sombrait dans le sommeil avant lui. Quatre l'avait appelé et était resté sans réponses. Ne se posant pas plus de questions, il avait alors tout mit en oeuvre pour se débarrasser de ses liens.

_**Fin flach-back.**_

Il détacha fébrilement ses jambes et allait s'occuper de son autre main quand...

_-_ NON!

Il vit avec horreur le fugitif se redresser, yeux grands ouverts! Il lui donna de violents coup de pieds et le brun alla durement s'étaler en bas. Le blond arracha presque sa main du noeud et recula tremblant vers la porte.

Fermée à clé!

Il etouffa un gémissement, sûr de sentir l'autre se jeter sur lui...

Mais rien ne vint...

* * *

"_-Monstre... Tu es un petit monstre... Tu devrais être reconnaissant... Qu'on s'occupe d'un petit monstre comme toi..."_

_Caresse sur le visage. Regard tendre. Voix douce. _

_... Mots destructeurs..._

_"...- Mon petit monstre... Ne t'inquiète pas... Nous nous occuperons bien de toi..."_

_Coup. Noir. Grand sourire éclatant. Rires cristallin, cruels... Coups. Noir. Souvenirs. Voix._

_"- petit monstre..."_

_"- T'en aura encore, assassin! Raclure!_

_Regard méprisant, dégouté._

_"- monstre."_

_"- Approche, petit monstre... Approche..."_

_-_NON!

Il se sentit frappé puis tomba brutalement. Des coups. Encore. Il vit vaguement que son otage se précipitait vers la porte qu'il avait fermé à clé. Il le vit vaguement se tourner vers lui avec terreur.

Mais il était perdu dans son cauchemard. Perdu dans les voix.

_"-Petit monstre..."_

_"-Assassin! Monstre!"_

Coups. Caresse tendre. Rire cruel. Voix douce. Regards horrifiés. Dégoutés. Haineux. Amusés. Protecteurs.Non. Fausse protection.

_-_ ' Vous plaît... Me r'gardez pas comme ça... ' vous en prie... ' as comme ça...

Quatre se tourna craintivement vers la silhouette toujours recroquevillé en bas du lit. Il resta un moment pressé contre la porte, tendu avant de s'apercevoir que si le fugitif regardait dans sa direction, ce n'était pas sur lui que ses pupilles marines dilatées étaient focalisées. Ni sur lui, ni sur aucunes parties de la pièce.

Le blond réfléchit à toute vitesse. Les clés. Il lui fallait les clés. Les clés qui devait se trouver sur Heero Yuy. Heero Yuy qui semblait en pleine crise. Qui ne s'occupait pas de lui.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Quatre s'approcha prudemment du jeune homme prostré sans que celui-ci ne fasse mine de bouger.

Mis à part le tremblement de plus en plus fort qui agitait le corps fin.

Le blond s'agenouilla, tâta fébrilement les poches, extirpa le couteau, tâta encore, trouva la clé de la chambre et celle de la camionette, se releva et recula précipitamment vers la porte.

Et là, le fugitif commença à gémir. Quatre frémit, puis secoua la tête et enfonça résolument la clé dans le pêne.

Une litanie incohérante et saccadée lui parvenait de derrière.

Un filet de voix suppliant et désespéré. Horriblement suppliant et désespéré.

Le blond commença à ouvrir la porte... Puis se retourna brutalement, le visage crispé, furieux...

_-_ Arrête ça! Si tu crois me faire pitié, détrompe toi! Je ne laisserais pas une occasion pareille m'echapper!

Le brun continuait de convulser, les yeux dans le vague, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

Il pleurait.

Quatre secoua violemment la tête et recula dans le couloir.

Mais il n'arriva pas à détacher son regard du jeune homme qui tremblait, recroquevillé à terre.

Et qui pleurait.

_-_ Tu m'as enlevé. Tu m'as prit comme otage. J'ai tout les droits de fuir!

Le couloir était silencieux, la nuit tombée depuis longtemps. Personne n'apparaîssait derrière un panneau de bois entrouvert en demandant des explications à tout ce bruit d'un air agacé.

Le blond se maudit. Pourquoi? Pourquoi sa voix tremblait-elle!

_-_ Si tu crois qu'en faisant ça j'aurais des remords, tu rêves! Tu es un assassin! Tu as tué des gens merveilleux! Tu...Tu ne mérite que la prison! Un être comme toi doit être maîtrisé!

L'autre ne semblait pas l'entendre, perdu dans son propre monde de douleur. Ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se refermaient rapidement, laissant echapper cette litanie desespérée.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, fixes.

Et les larmes en coulaient sans discontinuer.

_-_ ARRETE! ARRETE JE TE DIS!

A chaques cris le brun se repliait encore plus.

Quatre sut que s'il restait une seconde de plus, il ferait une connerie. Il tourna le dos et courru, courru sans un regard en arrière, fuyant loin du garçon délirant en plein cauchemar.

Loin.

TBC...

* * *

/Heero/ Enfoiré!

/Quatre/ OOC! Je plaide OOC total!

/Flo/ Ouh le vilain Quatre...

RARs:

Mytiane: Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments! CONTENTE!

Et ouais, Duo est un salaud(beau je ne nie pas, lol) ! Mwahahaha! C'est pour toutes les fois où il fait souffrir Hee-chan dans les fics des autres!

MDR!

/Duo/ Pitit zoziau en cage...mwehehehe!

Apparament, c'est aussi l'heure pour lui pour les pillules!

Bah merci et pis derien!

ayane 95: Bah vais pas spoiler! Mais tu as déjà un début de réponse pour le pourquoi...

J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue... Mais paf, muse en congé! Enfin, muse en pleine cuite...

Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu vas attendre avec autant d'impatience le reste!

Vivichan winner: Merci pour le compliment et la rectification! Je vais corriger ça de suite, alala, quelle quiche je fais parfois...

/Heero/...

Rengaine ton regard sacarstique toi...

Kaorulabelle: Sans dec, j'ai pas fait de fautes! WOW!

Miciiiiiiiiiiiii! J'suis toute rougeuuuuuuuuh!

Yumi4: Merci beaucoup(y a pas un synonyme de merci, lol)! J'espère que ma suite continue à te plaire!

Bunny Anoushka Kalika: J'fais ce que je peux!Lol! Ravie que tu aime!

Nicole Pavlovna: Vais pas spoiler j'ai dit! Lol!

Ah ouais, ça existe? J'pensais pas...

Voilà la suite!

Merci à toutes! J'ai mis un caractère un peu spécial à Heero, mais bon, j'ai spécifié OOC... J'espère que ça ne vous rebute pas! Moi je le trouve trognon, lol!


	3. Fin

Pseudo: Florinoir qui pressent qu'elle va devoir fuir...

Titre: Traque

Genre: UA, Méchant OOC, heu...pas envie de casser le suspense... bon merde, Death, shonen ai mais ça peut être vu comme de l'amitié(pas ma faute si j'veux caser, syndrome de la célibataire désespérée...)...

Source: /J/ Etre un Mad incomprit et persécuté...

/G/ Champignon chez les blouses blanches

/S/ Méthode pour jouer à "où est mon nez?"

/O/ Honneur, malheur, terreur...

/H,heu Q, heu, merdeuh, j'sais plus/ Il fait chaud sur L4...

/Flo, va péter une durite/ GUNDAM WING, BORDEL!

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi et le seront jamais. Vous croyez qu'ils feraient des poupées gonflables à l'effigie d'Hee-chan?

/Heero/ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

J'déconne, j'en suis pas à ce point quand même...

* * *

RARs:

Ishiapacha: Ben pas si méchant que ça le Quatrounet, en fait!Tu vas voir!

Par contre Duo, salopard intégral, tu l'a très bien décrit!

Wufei... J'crois bien que c'est le seul à qui j'ai pas fait d'OOC, mdr!

Merci beaucoup! Et là, t'as la suite et la fin!

(émue d'en avoir enfin terminé une)

J'espère que ça va te plaire...Mais j'ai comme un doute...

Kaorulabelle: Bin... Merci!(gros blush, pieds qui s'agitent...)

J'espère que la fin va te plaire!

Luinil Azuretoile: Bin tu va voir!Franchement j'ai hésité en plus!

Merci!

ShinNoMeg: WAAAAH! Merciiii!

Heu... j'sais pas si j'vais être récompensée pour la fin par contre...

Nicole Pavlovna: Pas de lemon, heureusement pour Kitty! Ca reste très soft à ce niveau là!

Merci à toutes, vous m'aimez! AAAh, vous m'aimez!

/Heero/ Fin de fic+The Mask...Encore plus de connerie qu'avant...

Toi...

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira jusqu'au bout!

* * *

Un linge humide sur son front.

Quelque chose de mou sous lui.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, recouvert d'une couverture.

_-_Enfin réveillé.

Heero tourna la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Sa surprise dut se voir car la voix reprit.

_-_ Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu avais de la fièvre.

_-_Pour...

_-_Pourquoi je suis là alors que j'aurais pu être en sécurité chez moi et toi de retour à Aziloff, c'est ça?

Le brun hocha la tête.

_-_Et ben j'en sais foutrement rien! Soupira Quatre avec humeur.

Le malade ferma les yeux. Il devait être en train de rêver.

_-_Tu dois penser que je suis une bonne poire, hein! Ben t'as tout à fait raison! Franchement, rester soigner celui qui l'a enlevé, bravo mon vieux Quatre, tu fais fort! Franchement...

Une main s'aggripa à la chemise du blond, le stoppant dans sa diatribe. Il regarda le jeune homme brun, furieux.

... Et resta muet, un sentiment indescriptible montant en lui.

Le brun faisait lentement aller son regard de sa main qui retenait le bout du vêtement de Quatre aux yeux du blond. Il avait un regard tellement... Perdu...

Il leva son autre main et vint toucher doucement le gant mouillé sur son front.

_-_Pas ...un rêve...

Il releva les yeux vers le regard outremer du blond. Ce dernier eut un coup au coeur en y voyant tant de sentiments contradictoires.

Mais surtout cet espoir incrédule.

L'incrédulité et la confusion en surface.

L'espoir tapi au fond.

Comme un petit animal si souvant abandonné qu'il ne peut que ne pas croire à une quelconque marque de confiance.

Mais qui l'espère toujours.

Quatre ne put rester insensible. Sans qu'il puisse y réflechir, il caressa doucement la joue du garçon et murmura:

_-_Non. Je suis resté. Dors. Je ne partirais pas.

L'autre le regarda encore, toujours avec cette expression légèrement enfantine.

Puis il ferma les yeux, lentement, comme pour garder le plus longtemps possible cette image de quelqu'un qui s'occupait de lui. Qui ne le trahirai pas.

Heero savait qu'il faisait une erreur, il savait que Quatre mentait et qu'il se réveillerait seul où en cellule... Mais le blond était revenu prendre...soin de lui alors qu'il aurait pu le fuir. Il était revenu...

Sur cette dernière pensée, le brun s'endormit, un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres et sa main tenant toujours le pan de chemise...

Quatre attendit que la respiration du brun devienne régulière avant de se laisser aller sur le matelas, un bras en travers du visage.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui avait prit de revenir...

Il courrait pour oublier le visage tellement emplit de souffrance de son bourreau, oui, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie que ce type l'avait enlevé, ne prennant pas garde à la direction qu'il prennait. Il s'était arrêté pour reprendre son souffle et avait vu une cabine téléphonique.

Il s'y était précipité et avait fébrilement composé le numéro d'urgence de la police. On l'avait mit sur attente.

Et pendant qu'il patientait, jurant, les images du brun lui était revenu à l'esprit, Heero, le visage malheureux quand il l'avait traîté de monstre, Heero et son étonnement d'enfant sur le pas de leur chambre d'hotel, Heero recroquevillé, en larme, en plein cauchemard...

Et quand il avait entendu la voix grave d'un policier s'enquérir des raisons de son appel, il avait brusquement raccroché et avait courru en sens inverse.

Il avait retrouvé le brun dans le même état de délire et l'avait ramené dans l'hôtel.

Quatre poussa un énorme soupir las avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Wufei leva un instant les yeux des papiers qu'il compulsait depuis des heures et s'étira en grimaçant légèrement. Avec la gérance de la prison et les recherches qu'il menait pour retrouver Yuy et Quatre Winner, il n'avait plus une minute de repos. Sa femme et sa petite fille lui manquait mais il ne pouvait se permettre de répis. Un fou dangereux avec un otage était lâché dans la nature, et qui sait les réactions qu'il aurai!

Le téléphone sonna alors.

Wufei passa une main dans ses cheveux et décrocha.

_-_ Chang... Oui... Alors?

Soudain, il se redressa d'un bond.

_-_ Comment ça! Vous en êtes sûrs! Pas encore une fausse piste j'espère!... Très bien, j'arrive avec quelques hommes!

Il se jeta presque sur l'interphone.

_-_ MAXWELL! MERQUIZE! BARTON! DANS MON BUREAU, TOUT DE SUITE!

* * *

Heero se réveilla lentement. Sa main ne tenait plus le pan de chemise de Quatre et le blond n'était pas sur le lit.

Aussitôt le brun se redressa, affolé.

Non! Ce n'était qu'un rêve alors!

Il se mettait à trembler et gémir de plus en plus fort quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Quatre posa en catastrophe le plateau qu'il tenait dans ses mains et se précipita aux côtés d'Heero.

_-_ Heero, du calme, DU CALME! Ce n'est que moi!

Les tremblements et les petits cris plaintifs cessèrent au fil de la voix douce du blond. Puis le brun tourna un regard d'enfant perdu vers Quatre qui sentit encore son coeur se serrer.

_-_ T'es...là... Vraiment là...

Le blond craqua. Il prit le jeune homme si fragile dans ses bras et le berça en murmurant une litanie de mots apaisants jusqu'à le rassurer pleinement.

_-_ Je suis désolé Heero, j'étais juste aller chercher de quoi manger... Je ne te laisserai plus sans te prévenir avant d'accord?

Le brun hocha la tête et offrit un petit sourire timide au blond.

Quatre lui répondit et alla chercher le plateau, toujours fixé par l'autre garçon, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaîsse. Ce qui était sans doute le cas, soupira intèrieurement le blond.

Il ne voyait définitivement plus le brun comme le monstre psychopathe décrit par tous. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un enfant.

Et il avait de plus en plus de mal à admettre qu'un être si...innocent en fin de compte puisse être l'auteur du double meurtre dont on l'accusait!

Il fallait qu'il en sâche plus.

Ils mangèrent, le brun jetant toujours de fréquents petits coup d'oeils au blond qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

Puis Quatre posa la tartine qu'il tenait à la main depuis quelques secondes sans y toucher et se tourna vers le fugitif.

_-_ Heero...

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'air mortellement coupable du brun qui était en train de lécher le sirop d'érable resté dans l'assiette. Le garçon posa précipitament le plat et baissa la tête vers le matelas, se mordant la lèvre.

Quatre resta un moment interdit puis se souvint de la scène de la veille. La culpabilité l'envahit alors à son tour, et pendant un moment, les deux jeunes hommes fixèrent avec application le dessus du lit, l'un honteux et l'autre ne sachant que faire pour briser la tension.

Puis le blond fronça les sourcils, saisit sa propre assiette où restait quelques résidus de sirop et la porta à sa bouche. Heero releva le visage, une expression assez comique de surprise sur les traîts. Quatre finit de laver le récipiant avec sa langue et se lécha les lèvres, un peu rouge avant de regarder le brun et sourire.

_-_ Très bon!

Heero cligna des yeux et saisit lui-même son plat pour faire un sort à la sauce. Puis il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_-_ Ouais, très bon, ouais!

Ils se regardèrent, des traces de sirop autour de la bouche. Puis ils pouffèrent et finirent par éclater de rire.

Les deux garçons se calmèrent et s'adossèrent au montant du lit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Puis Quatre revint à son idée.

_-_ Heero, fit-il, brisant le silence agréable, je voudrais savoir...Enfin, t'es pas obligé de me répondre mais...

Il se tourna vers le brun qui le regardait, interrogatif.

_-_ Voilà, je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé chez les Kushrénada...

Heero remua nerveusement.

_-_ J'suis coupable... J'les ait tués, ouais, c'est moi qui les ai tués... Mais j'me souviens plus trop...

_-_ Comment ça?

_-_ Ben... Ils me disaient ces choses et puis ils souriaient et puis après j'me souviens plus...

_-_ Quelles choses?

Le brun baissa la tête, portant la main à sa tempe, recommençant à marmonner des mots sans significations. Quatre lui prit doucement le bras.

_-_ Tu es en sécurité avec moi... J'aurai pu m'enfuir et je suis resté... Je... Je veux t'aider, tu sais?

Le brun cessa sa litanie et garda le silence quelques instants.

_-_ ... I'm'disaient ça aussi...

_-_ Comment?

_-_ M'disaient qu'ils voulaient m'aider... m'offrir une vie...dé...décente ils disaient... Mais...

Le garçon s'interrompit encore une fois. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Quatre, ce dernier vit que les prunelles marines du jeune homme s'étaient troublées, comme hantées.

_-_ Ils étaient gentils quand i avait la p'tite Maremarya. Ouais, i nous f'saient des pan cakes, et pis ils racontaient des histoires, et pis ils jouaient... Mais quand elle était pas là... Ils... Me f'saient du mal...

_-_ Ils te frappaient..?

_-_ ...Pas c'te sorte de mal... Ils...parlaient...

_"-petit monstre..."_

_-_ ... Ils disaient... que j'était un monstre... Que... Fallait que je sois tout gentil pour...les remercier d's'occuper d'moi... Que j'méritais pas...

_"- Vilain petit monstre..."_

_Caresse. Gémissement.rire. Voix douce. Paroles assassines._

_"- Tu devrais être heureux que l'on daigne toucher quelque chose comme toi..."_

_-_ C'était tout gentil... I'm'criaient jamais d'sus... Mais... J'aimais pas... J'voulais pas...

Le brun leva un regard suppliant vers Quatre, il voulait tellement que quelqu'un comprenne! Cette douceur cachant tant de cruauté, ces attouchements qu'il détestait tout en se sentant coupable de ne pas les accepter comme on le lui disait, ces mots qui le détruisaient...

Quatre finit par lui faire un petit sourire.

_-_ Je comprend Heero, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je comprends maintenant...

Oui il comprenait. Tortures mentales et pédophilie.

De la part d'un couple modèle.

Il aurait pu ne pas croire Heero et rester sur son idée du défunt couple. Mais voilà, il croyait tout ce qu'avait dit ce garçon perdu. Cet enfant qui avait quitté la misère pour une famille sadique puis pour la prison. Que personne n'avait écouté, qu'on avait catalogué comme monstre et fou.

Ce pauvre gosse qui n'avait guère connu que le mépris et la cruauté d'un monde trop pourri pour lui.

Quatre ferma très fort les paupières puis les rouvrit, et fixant droit dans les yeux le brun, il lui prit doucement la main.

_-_ Je comprend, répétat-il d'une voix ferme, je comprend et je te crois.

Heero sembla le sonder, puis son expression se brisa. Les larmes dévalant ses joues, il se jeta presque contre Quatre, enfoui son visage dans la chemise du blond et pleura.

Quatre referma ses bras autour de la frèle silhouette et le laissa étancher sa peine. C'est au milieu des sanglots convulsifs du garçon qu'il recueuilli ses dernières confessions.

_-_ Ce...Jour-là... je...j'ai...craqué... ...Me ...souviens...d'avoir...prit..la...hache et... puis... plein d'sang partout...et...Marimarya...hurle...et... Les...insultes... cellule... gardien à la tresse...le couteau... Et l'...même sourire... Et les...fantômes...Et...Et...!

_-_ Chhhhh... C'est bon... Calme toi... Chhh...

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient endormis,l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Trop plein d'émotions.

Ils n'entendirent pas la série de véhicules arriver dans la cour de l'hôtel dans la nuit tombante. Ils n'entendirent pas la gérante et sa famille se faire évacuer par des policiers. Ils n'entendirent pas davantage le déploiement des forces autour de l'hôtel, les agents pensant que le fugitif s'était retranché dans une chambre,gardant l'otage baillonné.

Ils furent réveillés par la voix rauque dans le haut parleur:

_-_ YUY! ON SAIT QUE TU ES LA! L'HOTEL EST CERNE, RELACHE QUATRE WINNER INDEMNE ET REND-TOI!

* * *

Quatre sursauta en poussant un petit cri et Heero bondit sur ses pieds, tournant la tête de tous les côtés complétement paniqué. Le blond s'empressa de le rejoindre et de le faire s'accroupir au sol, loin des fenêtres.

Heero le regarda, craintif et troublé, les yeux presque suppliant.

_-_ T'as... C'est...pas...toi... Hein?

_-_ Non! Bien sûr que non! Crois moi!

Le brun le fixa puis hocha la tête, le soulagement un instant clairement visible sur son visage. Mais la peur et l'expression de bête traquée reprirent aussitôt place.

Quatre se mordit la lèvre, puis entraîna le garçon dans la salle de restaurant. Mais celui-ci résista.

_-_ Non! Ils vont nous attraper!

_-_ Heero, suis moi! Je suis le fils du directeur d'Aziloff! Je sais qu'en cas de prise d'otages, ils n'investissent pas les zones à risques! Fais moi confiance!

Ces derniers mots eurent le bénéfice de convaincre le brun qui suivit le blond. Ils ne rencontrèrent effectivement personne.

Les rideaux du restaurant étaient fermés mais ils voyaient quand même les lumières des projecteurs et entendaient le brouhaha à l'extérieur.

_-_ YUY! ON NE REPETERA PAS ETERNELLEMENT! LAISSE PARTIR L'OTAGE ET REND TOI DOCILEMENT, C'EST TA SEULE CHANCE DE RESTER EN VIE!

Quatre était vraiment angoissé. Il savait qu'Heero ne lui ferai aucun mal mais il s'inquiétait énormément pour le brun.

_-_ Heero, écoute moi, murmurat-il d'une voix pressante, fais ce qu'ils te disent! Sinon ils te tueront!

Les yeux du garçon s'élargirent.

_-_ Non! Veux pas y r'tourner! Non! Jamais!

_-_ Heero... Je raconterai ton histoire, j'engagerai les meilleurs avocats et tu sortira! Mais si tu ne leur obéis pas...Je t'en supplie!

_-_ YUY!

Le brun ne savait de toute évidence pas du tout quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas retourner en cellule avec... _ce gardien_ mais... jamais il ne pourrai se servir à nouveau de Quatre. Et il croyait aux paroles du blond. Un ange tel que lui ne pouvait pas lui mentir...

_-_ Je t'en prie! Ecoute, je t'aiderai à sortir de là, je te le jure! Alors fais ce qu'ils te disent Heero! S'il te plaît... Je... Je ne veux pas qu'ils te tuent...

Heero vit avec stupefaction les larmes venir aux yeux de l'ange. Un ange qui ne l'avait pas abandonné, qui l'avait écouté, qui l'avait cru.

Qui ne le voyait pas comme un monstre. Qui avait presque réussit à lui faire croire qu'il n'en était pas un.

Qui réussirait... peut-être?

_-_ Tu... Tu me... Promets... Que... que tu m'laissera pas?

A la vue du regard suppliant et enfantin de celui qu'il, oui, il pouvait le dire, avait apprit à aimer, Quatre laissa couler ses pleurs et sourit tendrement:

_-_ Oui! Jamais je ne te laisserai... Je te le jure!

Le brun eut un faible sourire en retour. Oui, lui ne l'abandonnerai pas...

_-_ YUY! DERNIER APPEL! LAISSE L'OTAGE ET RENDS TOI!

Quatre planta ses prunelles humides dans la mer des yeux du brun.

_-_ Heero, on va sortir, d'accord? Tu va me tenir devant toi comme ça, de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse pas te tirer dessus, d'accord? Allez...

Le brun eut un hochement de tête tremblant et sur un sourire encourageant du blond, fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Les deux hommes, l'un tenant le plus fermement possible l'autre devant lui, sortirent de l'hôtel doucement. Aussitôt, ils furent aveuglés par des spots puissants, aggressés par des voix, tenus en joue par des dizaines d'armes. Quatre serra discrètement le bras d'Heero qu'il avait senti trembler et murmura:

_-_ Calme toi... Ce n'est rien... C'est bientôt fini... Calme toi...

_-_ YUY! RELACHE L'OTAGE MAINTENANT! ET SANS GESTES BRUSQUES OU ON TIRE!

Heero inspira et commença à relacher sa prise sur le blond.

_-_ Heero, après, lève bien en vue tes mains, ok? Surtout, ne fais rien qui puisse leur donner à penser que tu veuille résister!

Quatre enserra une dernière fois la main du brun pour lui donner du courage et aussi pour se rassurer puis se dirigea lentement vers les policiers, prennant garde à rester dans le champ de tir.

Heero vit Quatre disparaître derrièe les lumières et commença à lever les bras en l'air. Il était totalement paniqué mais avait confiance en l'ange.

Soudain, une silhouette se découpa dans l'un des spots.

Les bras d'Heero redescendirent d'un coup.

Une silhouette assez grande, svelte.

Avec une longue natte.

Le brun sentit les battements de son coeur et sa respiration s'emballer. Une sueur glacée descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

La silhouette leva gracieusement une main.

Un couteau dansa lentement dans la lueur.

Heero tremblait de tout ses membres. Il n'entendait plus les cris, les appels, les sommations.

Seul l'emballement de son pouls retentissait comme des milliers de tambours dans sa tête.

Il ne voyait plus que l'ombre au couteau, le couteau qui bougeait lentement, promesse de milliers de tortures...

Il pouvait imaginer le sourire, le rire cristallin...

_"- Petit monstre..._

_- En cage,tout ce que tu mérite..._

_- Te tuer? Non... C'est tellement plus jouissif de te torturer... Te détruire... T'anéantir..._

_Rire... Douleur... Paroles assassines..._

_- Tu as peur? Tu souffres? ... Excellent... "_

_-_ HEERO!

Une voix inquiète, inquiète pour lui. Une silhouette blonde. Quatre. L'ange. Celui qui voulait le sauver.

* * *

Une fois près des projecteurs, une bande de secouristes l'avait entouré, enroulé dans une couverture, assailli de questions, de paroles rassurantes. Mais le jeune homme n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir si Heero s'en sortait. Il tressaillit quand il entendit:

_-_ YUY! MAINS EN HAUTEUR, EN EVIDENCE!

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique!_

Se débarrassant de la couverture et faisant fi des appels affolés des policiers, Quatre s'avança près d'un projecteur, de façon à ce qu'Heero le voit assez nettement et fixa le garçon.

Il le vit tremblant de tout ses membres, un bras le long du corps et l'autre crispé sur sa tempe.

_Merde!_

_-_ HEERO!

Il vit avec un soulagement indicible le brun regarder dans sa direction.

Il vit Heero lui adresser un merveilleux sourire et articuler quelque chose.

Les yeux du blond s'élargirent.

_-_ NE FAIS PAS CA!

Puis le brun leva brusquement le bras qu'il avait le long du corps, semblant tenir une arme.

Les détonations couvrirent le hurlement de Quatre.

* * *

Heero sourit. Il y fit passer toute sa gratitude, son amour pour l'ange.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour articuler.

_-_ Pardon...

Puis il fit semblant de prendre quelque chose dans sa poche et simula le port d'une arme.

Peu après, plusieurs balles le transpercèrent.

En sang, il s'écroula.

* * *

Toujours hurlant, les larmes dévalant ses joues, Quatre n'attendit même pas la fin des tirs pour se ruer vers la silhouette tombante, echappant aux bras qui voulaient le retenir.

Une balle lui effleura le bras sans qu'il en tienne compte. Des voix affolées hurlaient de cesser le feu.

Heero était à terre.

Le blond tomba à genoux à côté du corps de son ami qui ne respirait plus que très faiblement. Le tee-shirt autrefois blanc et le jean étaient sombres et poisseux d'hémoglobine.

_-_ Pou... POURQUOI! Pourquoi... Pourquoi...

Quatre tapa ses poings sur le sol, secoué de sanglots de rage et de tristesse.

Les si beaux yeux marines du brun s'ouvrirent lentement. Il fixa d'un regard trouble l'ange qui pleurait pour lui. Quatre finit par relever légèrement la tête, le visage maculé de la poussière de la cour, ses pleurs traçant des sillons brillants dans la crasse de ses joues pâles. Plantant son regard dans celui d'Heero, il murmura encore, faisant passer toute sa peine et son incompréhension dans le mot.

_-_ Pour...quoi?

Le brun tenta de lever une main pour caresser le visage du jeune homme. Mais il était trop faible. Il sentait sa vie le quitter.

Il tenta un sourire.

_-_ Pou...vais...pl...us...

Il cracha du sang.

_-_ Mer...ci...

Quatre explosa en sanglots sur le torse en sang, serrant la main presque inerte de son ami.

Il sentit sa respiration s'arrêter. La main s'imobilisa dans la sienne, se faisant lourde.

Un poid mort.

* * *

Wufei Chang, qui avait arrêté les policiers près à se ruer rattraper Quatre Winner, fit signe à ses hommes un peu dépassés par les évènements de rester en retraît et s'approcha doucement de la silhouette secouée de soubresaults sur le corps inerte du fugitif. Il posa une main douce mais ferme sur l'épaule de Quatre et murmura:

_-_ Quatre... C'est fini...

Le jeune homme se releva brusquement, le visage en larmes tordu de rage. Il se jeta sur Wufei qui n'eût que le temps de le retenir et le martela de coups.

_-_ POURQUOI! POURQUOI VOUS LES AVEZ LAISSE LE TUER! IL VOULAIT SE RENDRE! IL...voulait se...rendre...

Le Chinois jeta un coup d'oeil navré sur le cadavre du jeune homme de dix-neuf ans que fut Heero Yuy et serra ses bras autour du corps tremblant de sanglots déchirants de Quatre.

_-_ Il...voulait...juste...se...rendre...juste se...rendre!

Wufei caressa machinalement le dos du blond et fit signe aux policiers de discrètement enlever le corps.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre le fugitif et son otage.

Mais en voyant le sourire tendre sur les lèvres maintenant froides d'Heero et le désespoir secouer le corps de Quatre, il ne doutait pas des paroles du blond.

OWARI.

* * *

/Flo/ J'AI FINI UNE FIC!OUAIS! Ou...ais.../sent un courant d'air pire que glacial dans sa direction/...Les mecs?

/Heero/Tu m'as tué...

/Quatre/ J'ai pas pu l'aider...

/Duo/ Tu m'as fait passer pour un connard...

/Zecks/ Moi pour le toutou de Maxwell...

/Treize et Une/ Et nous pour des pédophiles...

/Wufei/ Tu me fais bosser comme un malade et fais évader quelqu'un sous mon contrôle...

/Hilde/ J'aime pas le job...

/Trowa/T'as fait pleurer Quatre...

/Flo/ Heu... Pardon?

/Tous/ SPRINTE!

/Flo/ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Notes: Heu... Ils sympathisent trop vite, vous croyez? C'est l'impression que ça donne...

Sinon je ne connaît rien aux prises d'otages si ce n'est ce que j'en ai vu dans les films...

Désolée pour les incohérances!

Vos commentaires, remarques, réactions sont plus que bienvenus!


End file.
